The Final Secret
by RaajmdTMP
Summary: Don’t let the path of truth be obscured by all the lies...
1. Default Chapter

The Final Secret  
RaajmdTMP  
  
A/N: This is an introduction of sorts to a series of short stories I'm writing. I'm hoping to share my method of watching Pretender and some of my theories, maybe even tie up a few loose ends. So far, I have the following stories planned out:  
  
A Reason for Introduction  
All the Secrets  
Windows to the Soul  
Broken Father, Broken Brother  
Cain and Abel  
  
All titles are tentative and are subject to change. The order in which you read the stories, when they are posted, does not matter. I'm hoping to write much more than five, but only time will tell. So, welcome to………   
  
The Final Secret  
  
You think you know what's going on  
You've watched for years  
Think you've got it all  
  
Stop and think  
What have you missed?  
You've seen the scrolls,  
Heard the prophecy  
What does it mean?  
  
Don't take the easy way  
Use your mind  
It wasn't for nothing  
It was planned for years  
  
The Parker brothers pulled  
The wool over our eyes  
And over those  
Of the rule of three,  
The ones who really decide  
The fate of those in this little odyssey  
  
No matter how it's viewed  
The Centre of Truth was built on a lie  
  
What else has been hidden,  
Just out of sight?  
Trust me, there's more  
For years we've looked but didn't see  
  
He runs, she chases  
As it's always been  
But just how far  
Is she supposed to go,  
If he's got to be free  
To find the scrolls?  
  
If they want him back,  
Why put Parker in charge?  
She couldn't bring him in  
Anymore than she could find the scrolls alone  
  
They provoked him into leaving  
Now why would they do that?  
  
I have a revelation  
One to change their world  
It's not the final secret,  
Only the biggest lie  
  
Perhaps it fills the space  
Of a missing piece,  
Not the final one by far,  
But maybe the most important  
  
All I'm asking you to do  
Is take another look  
And keep an open mind  
Don't let the path of truth  
Be obscured by all the lies  
Don't take the Parkers' word  
For all that we've been given  
Don't fall for the same twisted tale  
They've spun for all their prisoners  
  
Come and walk a while with me  
Down a trail I've yet seen traveled  
Come follow the circle  
And remember what the Chosen was told:  
"You can't have a dead end  
Without a road." 


	2. Windows to the Soul

Windows to the Soul

RaajmdTMP

A/N: An entry into my Final Secret series. Pre-movie timeline with post-movie awareness. This is sort of a movie lead-in. Slightly vague, first person musing. If you don't know what's going on, read it again. If you're still confused, drop me a line. I'll try my best to sort it out.

Spoilers: Possible Wild Child, 'Til Death Do Us Part, The World is Changing, Pretender 2001, Island of the Haunted. Here goes nothing…

Windows to the Soul

The old saying is true; the eyes are the windows to the soul. You can look into a person's eyes and know exactly who they are inside. The façade someone puts up for the world can be deceiving, but the eyes don't lie. It takes a person very skilled at deception to truly hide what can be learned from them. Someone more skilled than myself, incidentally. I am as vulnerable as anyone, in that respect.

I never learned how to conceal the truth in my eyes. Perhaps that's fortunate, in a way. The truth can be much more shocking than fiction at times, and I use that to my advantage. An unblinking stare from me is enough to send most running for cover. Icy blue, uncaring, cold…my soul in a nutshell. Ask anyone who has had the pleasure of meeting me. It suits me just fine.

Some cultures believe that if you remove a person's eyes, you are taking away the their ability to see into the afterlife. An intriguing concept, although I'm not so eager to believe it. I'm surprised she missed the implication. She did, of course. She bought the lie, as she was supposed to. She was entirely too absorbed with chasing wild geese. I still think it's amazing that after so many years she continues to fall for his schemes. I'll have to keep an eye on her…

That poor fool Mutumbo fell for it, too. He's not the first, either, only the first I've dealt with personally. I knew it might have had to be done then. That's why I was here after all. To clean up the mess. You think they'd catch on eventually or at least heed the warning. He saw something he shouldn't have and we made sure that knowledge couldn't be shared. They should keep their distance, if they know what's good for them. They walk right into it, time and time again, making our job that much easier for their trouble.

Mutumbo could be manipulated and when he stepped over the line, he was dealt with.

I don't like the new one. Parker's not worried, but he has always been a bit blinded by his…beliefs. I _know_ Adama. He's a loose cannon. He won't take no for an answer and he's unpredictable. Parker's getting complacent, his obsession has taken a strangle hold of him. As long as Parker and Raines are here putting forth the appearance of the status quo, we should be fine. We can't afford another mistake like the one with Gemini. One wrong move and Adama will pull the rug from under us, I can feel it. And though I'm not as true an Arkham as they are, I'd go down with them.

We need him back and not just because he's a pretender. Thank the Gods very few are aware of that. The Triumvirate can never know. It's about what everything's about and it would be the end of it all. They are our power base, our foundation. If _they_ knew we didn't really have them, that we never did, there would be repercussions one could never dream of. Adama's no fool. I just hope the boogeyman has taken care of the ghost. He's a liability along with Double T. I caught a glimpse of him once, in Africa. He's as empty and as hollow as myself. Trust me on this, if not anything else. That is _not _a good sign.


End file.
